1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport system with vibrating belts for the drying of spaghetti and all other types of long pasta.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art, that for the transport of spaghetti and other long pasta presently during the drying process, pipes are used to hang the pasta up on them or frame on which the pasta is spread-out, or otherwise rotating cylinders, containers or baskets are used.
These techniques serve both purposes, first to favor the drying process and second to prevent the said pasta to cling together.
The installations for all these drying methods are very complicated and need remarkably large space.
Furthermore, the costs for the second type of installation are considerably high on account of the idle return and the operation for the loading and discharge etc.
Against the basket method speaks the fact, that besides being extremely complicated and expensive, it needs also a maximum of labor to conduct the drying process.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to realize a simple and inexpensive transport system without the mentioned drawbacks.